Behind Blue Eyes
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Se encontraba alli, Escondido en aquella Terraza, A un dia de Casarse con Astoria Greengrass, Terminando asi de Redimirse pero por sobre todo, A un dia de Olvidar el pasado que tanto lo Torturaba, pero eso seria al dia siguiente, Y por hoy, tal vez podria Recordar por ultima vez todo lo que le habia llevado hasta alli. RETO: Mi Personaje, Mi cancion. "El color azul es bonito"


_Nadie sabe lo que es Ser el hombre malo Ser el hombre triste Detrás de unos ojos Azules Y nadie sabe Lo que es ser odiado Lo que es estar marchito y decir solo mentiras._

Limp Bizkit.

**Behind Blue Eyes.**

El invierno Caía Fuertemente a lo largo de Toda la imponente estructura de Malfoy manor, El Lago a su izquierda que atravesaba lo jardines yacía hecho cristal puro, y desde la Terraza Parecía un Inmenso Espejo Gris.

El rubio se estremeció.

_No le gustaría mirarse allí._

La copa de Bourbon, Un extraño y Fuerte Licor Muggle yacía medio llena en su mano derecha, pálida como siempre, desafiando a la nieve que caía, en una batalla muda, ¿quien era mas del mas absoluto blanco? Hasta ahora, la contienda era reñida.

¿El bebiendo licores Muggles?

Miro de nuevo la copa con el ceño fruncido, ¿era eso posible? ¿¡El mismísimo Draco Malfoy Haciendo uso de un entero producto Muggle sin cuidado alguno!

Sonrió amargamente y de un trago bebió todo lo que restaba.

_Sí, definitivamente era posible, y mas que eso, Era cierto._

Oh, bueno, después de todo…¿De cuantas formas podía traicionarse a si mismo?

Lo había hecho cuando acepto la marca tenebrosa, asustado y aterrado como estaba había traicionado los pocos principios que aun le quedaban impunes, y ahora lo hacia de nuevo, al traicionar en lo que se había convertido luego de traicionarse a si mismo.

_¡Válgame la redundancia!_ ¿Cuántas copas de Bourbon llevaba a todas estas? Bueno, había perdido la cuenta en siete. Estaba algo Borracho, así que podia permitirse Enredarse con sus palabras.

_Si tan solo Lucius Estuviese aquí._

Una larga risotada amarga atravesó su ardida garganta.

Oh, si Lucius estuviese aquí estaría histérico, Gritándole sobre la alta traición que estaba cometiendo cada vez que le pegaba la boca a la botella, y remarcándole su obvio alcoholismo, escupiendo parafernalias sobre líneas de sangre. Aunque por otro lado, mejor no pensar en ello, porque, Draco estaba un Noventa por ciento seguro de que si Lucius se apareciese allí mismo, No habría dado dos pasos antes de que un Avada le hubiese atravesado el pecho.

Un avada salido de su propio Brazo. Casi podía sentir su varita vibrando en su pantalón de puro gusto.

_¿Por qué un Noventa por ciento?_

Oh, bueno, Porque el otro Diez por ciento era solo para contemplar la posibilidad de que simplemente se tiraría a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

Draco tenía mucho humor Negro, Desde un principio, Se reía de las malas cosas de la vida, sin embargo, últimamente reía mucho, no, no era feliz, ni pizca de ello, en realidad ¿Qué era ser feliz? Simplemente cada día, las cosas, la vida y su sentido le parecían cada vez más abstractos y retorcidos.

Miro el cielo y tiro la copa a un lado, la escucho estrellarse con el suelo, y el sonido estridente del cristal rompiéndose inundó la habitación. El cielo era azul, A pesar de que nevaba, Y de que había nubes, en ciertas grietas, aun el azul prevalecía, solo si sabias donde mirar.

_Azul, ese color le gustaba._

Azul como el mar, Como el cielo, Como los zafiros del anillo de bodas de su madre que yacía empolvado en su lujosa peinadora. Oh, su madre, El le había querido, o al menos, lo que el había descubierto como querer, a pesar de no saber casi absolutamente nada de sentimientos aparte de Odio, y amargura, Realmente le tenia algo de aprecio a su madre, lo suficiente como para no reírse durante su funeral.

_El azul era bonito, Y era Tranquilo, Era el tipo de color al que a el le gustaria observar por horas._

Después de todo, ¿a quien le importaba en que gastaba su tiempo por ahora? Solo a el por lo visto.

Hacia meses que no recibía una visita, no había visto a ninguna otra persona aparte de su futura Esposa Astoria Greengrass. Con sus padres muertos como vulgares Mortifagos y El señor Tenebroso en una fosa, No quedaban muchas actividades que el, Draco Malfoy pudiese realizar, teniendo en cuenta que meses atrás, durante la guerra lanzaba casi cien maldiciones imperdonables diarias.

Astoria era bonita, Y usaba mucho el azul. Eso estaba bien, seria todo un reto el mantener un matrimonio, puesto que el, jamás había sido demasiado bueno en mantenerse fiel a si mismo, Aceptando ser un Mortifago y a ultimo momento cambiándose de Bando. Llevaba ya dos traiciones en su haber, por lo que, convivir con otra persona seria un reto. Pero a Draco siempre le habían gustado los retos, y, alguien tenia que seguir con la familia. Definitivamente, tenia demasiadas culpas en su haber como para ser el bastardo que acabara o terminara de acabar en todo caso con la familia Malfoy también.

Mañana era su gran día.

El gran día en el que tendría que aprender a convivir con alguien más.

Un completo reto sin lugar a dudas, teniendo en cuenta en que ni siquiera lograba convivir consigo mismo.

_Pero Astoria usaba mucho el azul. De hecho, la túnica que usaría para la ceremonia era de un bonito azul lavanda. Eso estaba bien._

Malfoy Manor estaba repleta de gente realizando limpieza general, arreglos de ultimo minuto, gente riendo, hablando y comentando el clima, nada fuera de lo normal, pero nada que a Draco le interesase escuchar, siendo incapaz de expulsar a su futura mujer y a su sequito de personas de la que seria su propia casa, había huido a la terraza.

Allí la ultima botella de Bourbon había muerto, Habia sido la ultima botella que tomaría en su vida, y esa seria la ultima conversación autodestructiva que tendría, Draco Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, Pero al menos era aplicado.

Sin embargo, por ese momento, No estaba tan mal el hecho de admitirse a si mismo, Destruido, devastado, roto y vació. Si, en todos los sentidos. Muerto en vida, y sin necesidad de Poción alguna.

Sin embargo, aun había un estatuto social y protocolar que debía cumplir, el formar una familia, y como un Malfoy, era incapaz de dejar aspectos de su vida sin concluir.

Aunque estuviese vació, aunque ya no pudiese mas, aunque la vida se había convertido en un retorcido juego aburrido sin final, aunque cada respiración le pareciese superficial, era un Malfoy, y eso de alguna manera lo arreglaba todo, y el se negaba a no otorgarle al mundo lo que exigía, aunque no tuviese ya mas nada para dar.

A partir de mañana, Seria Esposo, Compañero y padre. Y viviría para ello, pero, por lo que quedaba de este momento, aun podía retorcerse en su miseria como el Buen masoquista que era.

El mundo le había puesto muchas pruebas, y Él las había herrado todas, su mal no era culpa de nadie mas que de si mismo, pero jamás había importado mucho de todas maneras, porque nadie había estado demasiado interesado en Él, Todos siempre querían algo de Él, y Él siempre quería algo de todos, Así que, no podía quejarse. En ese mundo en el que había crecido, desinterés era sinónimo de Idiotez.

_Y a el le seguía Gustando el azul._

Pero nadie nunca le pregunto su color favorito, aunque, el nunca se lo pregunto a nadie tampoco, así que…de cierta manera, estaba bien.

La ebriedad temporal se había disipado, y volvía a estar tan normal como antes, Draco miro al Cielo de nuevo despidiéndose, De la Libertad de poder consumirse libremente en el odio, del lago congelado, del jardín y de la nieve que peleaba con su piel, desde ese momento seria un nuevo hombre. O al menos, se preocuparía en aparentar serlo, ese seria su nuevo papel hasta el fin de sus días, donde se iría gustoso y exhausto. Miro al cielo sin buscar nada,

_no había nada allí para el._

Se giro sobre sus talones y bajo las escaleras, todo estaba prolija y majestuosamente arreglado, Astoria con su rubio Cabello Suelto que caía largo por su cintura hasta el borde de sus caderas con esa elegancia fresca que la caracterizaba se encontraba bebiendo té con su hermana Daphne, Astoria le miro y le sonrió calidamente, que causó un gesto casi parecido en Draco.

_Esa Chica de verdad le gustaba._

—Abrígate— le susurro desde la salita con su fina voz.

Draco quiso decirle que no tenia caso, que de todas maneras el frió no se iría de su cuerpo, sin embargo todo su abrigo del perchero y se lo coloco sobre los hombros.

Camino hasta el estudio y se sentó en la gran silla de cuero que había sido de su padre, cerro los ojos y sintió como unos pequeños brazos lo cobijaban, los abrió de nuevo y pudo ver dos delgados y níveos Brazos alrededor de sus hombros, se maravillo ante la calidez.

—No te Escuche Venir.—

—Es la ventaja de ser Menuda.— le susurro.

Draco sonrió al sentir la presión de unos labios en su mejilla.

—Mañana seremos marido y mujer.— se sentía estúpido sin tener nada mejor que acotar.

—Lo se— Rió la bruja.

—Serás el doble de Rica de lo que eres ahora.—

—Ya antes me las arreglaba bien, no veo la diferencia.—

Draco volteo la mirada hasta poder encontrarse con otros ojos tan claros como los suyos. Gris contra plomo, los de astoria eran tan solo unos matices mas oscuros. La bruja rodo los ojos contrariada.

—Bueno, vale, tal vez este solo un poco mas feliz por poder agrandar la fortuna familiar.—

Draco rió

—Este es nuestro mundo.— Se defendió Astoria.

—Si, Lo sé— Dijo con gesto sombrío.

—Tus ojos son bonitos.—

El rubio parecía divertido por el brusco cambio de conversación.

— ¿Ah si?—

—Si, De cerca, Uno diría que son mas azules que grises.—

En ese momento Draco la beso.

Astoria nunca lo entendería.

Pero ella acababa de reafirmar su promesa de ser todo lo que ella y sus hijos necesitasen, tal vez el no la amaba, pero definitivamente la apreciaba.

Draco lo sabía.

Draco amaba el azul.

Porque los ojos de su madre habían sido azules, de su asustada madre, que siempre quiso lo mejor para el, tampoco tomo buenas decisiones, Amo a un hombre que no le convenía, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para reparar el error, sin embargo siempre se quedo allí para el, hasta en el ultimo momento.

Draco sabia que sus ojos tenían matices azules, pequeños lienzos, solo visibles de cerca, insignificantes para el mundo, pero majestuosos para Draco, significaban que quizás el no tenia que ser tan idéntico a su padre como se suponía, significaba que tenia, después de todo, algo de su madre. Y que, por tanto, algo de el Merecía ser salvado, era solo un quizás, una duda razonable, pero era todo lo que el necesitaba para Absolverse de su propio Juicio mental, y tal vez con Astoria pudiese lograrlo.

Los ojos de Draco Tenían matices Azules, Solo Visibles de muy cerca. Algo bueno en el, así que ¿Cuántas otras cosas de su persona serian visibles solo de cerca?

y…mas importante aun

¿Cuantas veces hemos desechado o etiquetado a una persona en el mundo solo porque sus virtudes solo son vistas de muy cerca?

_(8)Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos, Como mi consciencia parece ser, Tengo horas, únicamente de soledad, Mi amor es venganza, Eso nunca es gratis(8)_

_**Fin.**_

Bueno, Creo que esto es todo. Estoy oxidada en lo que a Harry Potter Respecta, termine los libros hace mucho tiempo y no recuerdo demasiadas cosas, sin embargo Draco siempre fue mi Personaje Favorito de la saga.

Esto es para el reto **Mi personaje, mi canción.** Y utilicé la canción (con el fragmento al principio de **Behind Blue Eyes **de** Limp Bizkit, **Una canción que, en mi opinión te deprime y transporta a un mundo frió en partes iguales.

Espero les guste, Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

_¿Porque no dejas que la gente vea el bien en ti?—(Elena Gilbert)_

_Porque cuando La gente ve el bien, esperan el bien, y yo no quiero tener que cubrir las expectativas de nadie.— (Damon Salvatore.)_

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
